


Maybe

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [150]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Derek is Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words medium, comfortable and fantasy.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> Tumblr Post
> 
> Also, I have no idea what's going on here, or who this woman is, or what she has even done (or if she’s even the one who did… whatever was done :P)

“Don’t get comfortable,” Derek said as he hopped into the Camaro. He tossed Stiles a folder and then pulled out onto the street.

“Suspect?” Stiles asked as he opened the folder. Inside was a file with a photo attached of a woman with medium length hair, tattoos and piercings.

“Maybe,” Derek said. 

“Is she an emissary? These look like runes.” 

“Maybe,” Derek said again. Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at the file. 

“Says here she works at Magical Fantasies. Not very subtle, is she?”

Derek shook his head.

“Okay, Man of Few Words,” Stiles said. “Let’s go find her.”


End file.
